


the stars, the stars (they'll lead me to you)

by namedawesome



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stars, Tumblr: TheDeckerstarNetwork, hints at christmas, secret satan exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome
Summary: Chloe squinted at the light that was hovering over Lucifer. It was so bright that she almost wanted to shade her eyes. “Uh, Lucifer?” she started.“Yes, darling?” he asked, making no indication that he was aware of the light that was hovering above him.She wondered idly if this was something that happened often enough that it shouldn’t cause concern. “Why is there a… why is that light following you?” she asked, feeling a huge headache coming on.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 32
Kudos: 371
Collections: TDN's 2019 Secret Satan Exchange





	the stars, the stars (they'll lead me to you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lashifr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashifr/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!!!!!! hope you guys enjoy this!!!!!!

Chloe squinted at the light that was hovering over Lucifer. It was so bright that she almost wanted to shade her eyes. “Uh, Lucifer?” she started.

“Yes, darling?” he asked, making no indication that he was aware of the light that was hovering above him. 

She wondered idly if this was something that happened often enough that it shouldn’t cause concern. “Why is there a… why is that light following you?” she asked, feeling a huge headache coming on.

“Light?” he asked. And then he looked around and growled. “That, Detective, is the…” he sighed and cleared his throat, “the Star of Bethlehem.” 

Chloe just gaped at him. “The… like the three wisemen, over the manger, Star of Bethlehem?”

“Yes,” Lucifer sighed. “My Father doesn’t have powers over the stars, so he… when he’d like it to be… displayed in its proper place, he hangs it over my head.”

“And you don’t… want to do it?” she asked. It was starting to get almost unbearably hot.

Lucifer sighed, “Of course I don’t! Just because he’s bloody God, doesn’t mean he gets everything he bloody wants!” He aimed the latter part at the sky and Chloe tried very hard not to put her face in her palm and ask his father for help. She didn’t think she would get it.

“Working on your acting again, huh, buddy?” Ella asked, not waiting for an answer and elbowing him. “Phew, is it just me or is it hot over here?” she started pulling her shirt away from her chest and wiping at her brow.

“It’s hot,” Dan sighed. “This is the smallest heat wave I’ve ever felt. It’s not this hot like, ten, fifteen feet that way.” He pointed to the left. 

Chloe looked at Lucifer whose eye was twitching just a little uncontrollably. She took the time to send a quick glance at the tiny sun that was floating above her partner. “What happened to this one, Detective?” he asked, with a sigh.

“Blunt force trauma to the head and torso,” she sighed. She was starting to feel hot too. Like she was going to get a sunburn. Come to think of it, Lucifer looked like he could use some sun block too. “Come on,” she told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him over to her assigned cruiser. She leaned into the passenger side of the car and pulled out the tube of sunscreen she had in the glovebox. She did her own face first, checking it over in the mirror and then she climbed out of the car to help Lucifer. He was standing at the side of the car like he would have waited there all day if she asked him to. She offered him a small smile and then she started rubbing sunscreen on his nose and cheeks. He blinked at her like he didn’t understand what she was doing or why. 

“Chl- Detective?” he questioned, but he didn’t try to stop her from putting the sunscreen on his face. He had also started doing that… almost calling her by her given name. Something he’d rarely done before. 

“You can… you’re vulnerable around me right?” she asked. 

“I’ve told you as much, darling,” he said, his voice soft and fond.

Chloe tried to hide a smile with a bitten lip, “Well, we can’t have you getting a sunburn, can we?” She rubbed it into his nose, making sure that there was no residue left over. When she pulled away, he was staring at her like she was something special, something he cared about a lot (and he’s told her more than once that she was special… but he’d been gone so long that… what if that had changed?). 

“No, I… I don’t suppose we can…” he said quietly. The star above him flared a deep red and Lucifer sighed.

Chloe looked between him and the star. “Lucifer…”

“It wasn’t anything important, Detective, just Dad getting impatient, I expect,” he told her. 

Chloe gave him a look, but he ushered them back towards their crime scene. Chloe divided her attention between listening to Ella and Dan and watching the star follow Lucifer around as he was poking around the alley they were in. Dan and Ella had both asked her what she was looking at, though they had asked at different times, and she just… Well, she couldn’t exactly tell them that the Star of Bethlehem was floating directly over Lucifer and maybe giving him a sunburn. Which she was probably worrying about unnecessarily, but she did cause him to be vulnerable and the fact that she was what caused him to get hurt was… she had never been fond of the idea. 

“Seriously, Decker, what is so interesting up there?” Ella asked for the third time. She moved to stand next to Chloe and squinted up at the sky.

Chloe sighed. “Nothing, sorry, I’m just…”

“Oh, I know what’s going on!” Ella started nodding, nudging her in the ribs. “I saw you putting your hands all over Lucifer earlier! You gonna try to lock him down?” 

“Ella,” Chloe sighed, putting her forehead in her hand. 

“He’s like, so into you, I don’t think you have to try that hard, Chlo’,” Ella told her. 

Chloe opened her mouth to tell Ella that, no she was not trying to ‘get with’ Lucifer, when she registered what her friend had told her. “He’s… you really think he’s…” she trailed off.

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Ella squeezed her into a tight hug and refused to let go. This was probably how Lucifer felt whenever Ella managed to catch him in a hug. “You _and_ Lucifer are so oblivious to each other’s feelings!” Ella sighed dreamily. “It makes me want to slap some sense into the both of you, but patience is a virtue but I really, _really_ want you two to get together, it’s so hard sometimes…” Here, she sighed like she was disappointed. 

Chloe blinked and thought for a second. He did look at her like she was… And she knew that she… But could they really both be… 

She looked over at him and saw him staring at her like she’d caught him off guard somehow (it was just the light from the star shining off of her hair and the way she was standing and, well, it was everything about her that caught his attention, and sometimes he just liked to watch her, but in this moment it was… she’d redone her ponytail while talking to Ella and that brief moment where she’d had her hair down had undone him the tiniest bit). She smiled at him and he snapped out of staring at her, giving her a shy wave as the star flashed a bright red again. Chloe felt a little bit like she was falling in love with him again, as she always did when he did something cute. 

She shook herself out of her thoughts and looked away from Lucifer. Ella looked between the two of them and shrugged as if to say, ‘can’t argue with those heart eyes, can you?’ and then she turned away. Chloe glanced in Lucifer’s direction and smiled as she saw him trying to get Dan to amuse him (or rather, bothering Dan just because he could). He was infuriating and he was all kinds of charming. She really did love every part of him, and she did mean every part. She hadn’t gotten the chance to tell him yet, but she almost couldn’t wait to see that look on his face again, the one that was so surprised and pleased that she could accept him (that she could love him). 

He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up and offered her a grin (the one that told her he was behaving himself, he promised, but really what he was doing was causing mischief). She rolled her eyes as always and shook her head, knowing that the action would bring him to her side as it always did. “Detective,” he murmured when he reached her, and then he placed his hand at the small of her back. 

“Come on,” she told him, “let’s go talk to the witnesses.”

They questioned their witnesses, none of them had actually seen anything except for one person and even then it was only enough for a small lead on the case: someone in all black fleeing the scene as quick as they could. They also had to make excuses for the heat in the room because of the star floating fifteen feet above Lucifer’s head. Chloe idly wondered if it were possible to suffer from heat stroke if it technically wasn’t a sun that was causing the heat. She felt like she would have to apply sunscreen every hour if Lucifer was set on being stubborn. Even he had started to sweat, and she didn’t think she’d ever seen him do that before. 

Before they headed to the precinct, Chloe pulled him aside. “Lucifer, about the star…” she started.

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, “You aren’t going to tell me that I should be a good little devil and do as Dad says, are you?”

Chloe sighed. “Lucifer, a star is just a sun with no solar system right? It might hurt someone who can’t see it.” She paused. “Can… can other people see it?” she asked, looking around at people suspiciously. 

“You seem to be the only one, darling,” he said, sounding fond, which made Chloe smile a little. 

“Right,” she shook her head like she couldn’t believe it. “But what if someone gets heat stroke?” She looked up at the star, accidentally moving closer to Lucifer. His arm went around her waist and he held her against him, her eyes snapped down to his and she was stunned momentarily by the way he looked at her. The star above them flashed red once more.

“Oh, alright,” Lucifer growled looking up at the star, and then he grabbed her face, gently but firm, and placed a kiss on her lips. She gasped into his mouth and he took that as an invitation. She welcomed him in, her tongue tangling with his and her fingers finding their way into his hair. It was like he relaxed against her, melting along with her, their bodies melding together into one as his arms tightened around her. Lucifer sighed into her mouth as she started to pull away and she couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled out of her. He finally pulled back and looked up at the star again. Chloe looked up too and it was burning red this time, no flashing.

“I’ll just… I’ll just pop this over to Israel, shall I?” he asked, and then he disappeared before she could respond. She spent a few moments blinking at thin air and then, he was back, right in front of her. “Where were we, darling?” he asked her, voice like velvet. 

“Uh,” Chloe started, staring at him. “You were… you just…”

“Yes, that was…” he paused. “Did you not… Should I not have…”

“Lucifer, you disappeared!” she whispered furiously. 

Lucifer’s head tilted in confusion. “Yes, I… I put that star where it belongs,” he said slowly like he thought she’d missed that bit. She hadn’t, it was about fifteen degrees cooler, and she didn’t feel the need to shield her eyes anymore. 

Chloe put her forehead in her hand and sighed. “Okay,” she said. After a moment, she looked up at him and saw his face, he looked uncertain and she realized that maybe he thought that she was regretting their kiss. She grabbed him by his suit jacket and pulled his mouth down to hers. They kissed again for what felt like the longest time, until Ella walked by and wolf whistled. 

Chloe pulled away and let him lead her to his corvette even though she’d driven her cruiser. This felt like the perfect start to the holidays.


End file.
